1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sealing mechanisms, and more particularly, to a door sealing mechanism used to seal the gap normally left through doors when the doors are closed so as to prevent leakage of the inside conditioned air to the outside or entrance of the outside dust, smoke, and insects into the room.
2. Description of Prior Art
Doors are usually provided at the entrance from the outside to a building or between two rooms. FIG. 1 shows a two-door unit that includes two doors 1, 2 while FIG. 2 shows a one-door unit that includes only one door 1A. All the doors 1, 2, 1A mentioned here can be rotated in 180 degrees, allowing them to be pushed either inwards or outwards.
Referring to the last two drawings FIGS. 13A-13B, taken the two-door unit as example, it is a common drawback that although the door unit is closed, air gaps are usually left between the two doors 1, 2 (as indicated by G1) and between each of the two doors 1, 2 and the doorjambs 3, 3' to which the two doors 1, 2 are hinged (as indicated by G2 and G2'). The existence of these air gaps G1, G2, G3 allows the entrance of outside dust, smoke, insects, or noises into the interior and the escape of conditioned air to the outside. In the event of a fire, the fumes, hot air, and carbon monoxide could pass through these gaps to the neighboring rooms.
To solve the aforementioned problem, one simple method is to use a cover C affixed to one of the doors 1, 2 such that when the door unit is closed, the cover C could block the air passage through the gap G1. It is a drawback of this method that the air-tightness provided by the cover C is very poor. Moreover, the provision of the cover C causes the doors to open only in one direction and could spoil the aesthetic appearance of the door unit. Besides, this method cannot be used to block air passage through the gaps G2, G2'.